Cinderella: Mikan Style
by XxXNatsume'sGirlXxX
Summary: What if Mikan was an orphan with an evil step mother? What if Misaki was her fairy godmother? What if Natsume was prince of the land? Ruka must go to every single woman and well, if the shoe fits....


**Cinderella: Mikan style. (Ball gowns on my profile)**

Once upon a time:

Mikan Sakura was a very unhappy girl. When she was young her mother died and her father remarried an awful woman with two daughters of her own. Soon after that Mikan's father died as well!

Mikan became the slave of her wicked step mother and step sisters, Sumire and Luna.

"Mikan hem this dress for me." Sumire ordered throwing a bag daitily into Cinderella's lap.

"Mine to" Luna also threw a bag at her.

Mikan chanced a peak at one of the gowns "So elegant, where are you going?" She beamed.

"To the grand ball to dance with Prince Natsume!" They both said wistully spinning.

"He'll ask me to marry him!" Luna said

"No he'll ask me!" the two began to argue

"Girls girls stop it." The stepmother commanded. "Mikan sew those dresses for your sisters they must be ready for the grand ball tomorow!" she sat the invitation on the table

"All bachelorettes in the kingdom" Mikan read out loud "May I go as well?" she dared to ask.

Sumire and Luna gasped and covered their giggles. "Of course not you insolent girl!" Growled the stepmother "You'll never finish all your chores and find a dress in time to go to the ball tomorrow"

"And if I do?" Mikan questioned

The stepmother laughed evily "If you can finish all your work and get a decent dress you can then go to the ball" she said

"Thank you step mother" Mikan smiled and curtsied

"Of course Dear. Now hem those dresses, sweep and mop the floor, brush my dear daughters hair for them, draw our bathes, pick some decent bouquets for tomorrow, cook dinner seven courses, repair our slippers, feed the hens, milk the cow, churn the butter and then go to sleep." The step mother and Luna and Sumire laughed and pranced out the door.

Mikan tightened her pigtails and set to work at hemming Sumire's blue ball gown. After this task was quickly done she grabbed Luna's hot red dress and hemmed it, humming a cheerful song the whole put the newly fixed dresses in her stepsisters' room and went at sweeping the floor.

She spun around and around with the broom, singing to herslef. Dreaming that the broom was Prince Natsume sweeping her off her feet, no pun intended. The floor dust free, our abused Cinderella got on her knees and began scrubbing it. After the floor was completly shining Mikan combed Luna and Sumire's hair 250 strokes each. She then drew their bath water them watching carefully to make sure it was the perfect temperature.

This done Mikan strolled outside to the garden she picked flowers to match her sister's dresses and arranged bouqets for them both. After this she sewed the wholes in all of their slippers and went outside to feed the hens. She milked the cow and churned the butter, never once complaining and always humming a happy tune.

All her hard work done Mikan climbed the stairs slowly and went up to her attic bedroom. Once there Mikan securely locked the door and opened her small trunk, inside was a gorgeuos pink gown, a matching mardi gras mask and pinkish glass slippers. She pulled them out and admired the extravagence of them. With a wistful sigh she placed them a back in their place and closed the lid.

She climbed into bed exhauseted from all her hard work.

The next morning her step mother had her doing all kinds of work and at six-o-clock, it was time to leave for the ball and poor Mikan was not yet done with her chores.

Mikan finished her work within five minutes after her sisters left and ran upstairs to her room to get her mothers gown and glass slippers. To her horror they were gone. She ran out to the garden collapsing on the ground in tears.

"Why are you crying?" a gentle voice startled her.

Mikan looked up, a beautiful girl with wings and a rebel looking dress stood beside her. "I can't go to the ball." Mikan cried

"Of course you can!" the girl exclaimed

"I am dressed in rags, the servants' of Prince Natsume dress better." she sniffed

A sparkling aura suronded the beautiful girl. "Mikan, I am Misaki, your fairy god mother."

"My fairy god mother." Mikan looked up, awed.

"So you cannot find your mother's gown?' Misaki asked

"I believe my step mother has hidden it"

"Of course she has." Misaki answered "now we must get you ready."

"How?" asked Cinderella from the ground.

Misaki waved a wand and POOF! Mikan was wearing her mother's gown, slippers, and mask, her body covered in glitter and her hair cascaded curls down her back.

"Oh thank you Misaki-Chama!" Mikan exclaimed

"I'm not done yet" Misaki smiled and waved her wand again, a large pumpkin nearby became a grand carriage. The four cats became black mares and the dpg became a coachmen.

"Oh my!" was all Mikan could say.

"Now there are some rules" said Misaki

Mikan nodded

"At the stroke of midnight all of your mother's belongings will return to your stepmother's hiding place and you will again be clothed in rags. At the stoke of midnight everything I made just now will return to it's origenal form." Misaki explained "Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand! Thank you God Mother Misaki -Senpai" Mikan hugged Misaki in thanks and ran rode off in her new carriage.

At the ball Prince Natsume talked irritably with his best friend Lord Ruka. "All these girls are throwing themselves at me." He growled

"Of course they are Natsume, I mean-- she's the most beautiful. . . . " Ruka trailed off looking at the entrance stairs.

"What?" Natsume was confused by Ruka's words but followed his friend gaze "Holly whoa. . ." Was all he could manage. A beautiful girl with fair skin, auburn hair, and a pink dress and mask stood at the entry to the ball room.

Everyone paused to look at the beautiful girl entering the room. She blushed slightly hearing people whisper how amazing she looked. A raven haired crimson eyed man made his way up to the mystery girl.

"My lady" he smirked and bowed deeply.

"P- Pr- Prince Natsume" She stuttered with a curtsy

"May I have this dance?" He offered her his hand

"Of course" she smiled shyly and took his hand. Much to the disapointment of all the men and women the two danced together all night, both sure that they were in deep and true love.

"What is your name?" Implored the prince for the third time.

"Polkadots" she finally answered "You can call me polkadots."

"An odd name, is it your real one?" He asked

"That is for me to know" Was all she would reply.

They danced together closely, but Mikan pulled away from his loving arms when she heard the first stroke of midnight. Gong! was the clocks first chime gong!

"I must go!!" she ran away from the prince barely noticing that one of her glass slippers fell off.

"Wait! I love you! What is your name!" he pleaded as she ran, she disappeared from his sight and he picked up her shoe.

"I'm sorry!" She called as she left the ball room. She had just reached the pumpkin/carraige when her mother's garments disappeared and she was again clothed in rags. She ran back to her cottage and up t her room. She stayed in the bed and pretended to sleep all night. At around two, her step mother stole into the room and replaced Mikan's mother's things, it was a good thing the hag didn't notice that one of the slippers was missing.

* * *

**The next day with prince Natsume and Ruka**

"Natsume I fear you are obsessed with this girl." Ruka advised his friend

"Of course I am Ruka!" Natsume sighed "I'm in love with her"

"I can see that" Ruka laughed a little "You're really smiling"

Natsume nodded "I need her. . ."

They stood in silence for a moment, looking at the pink glass shoe.

"I've got it!" declared Natsume

"what?" asked Ruka

"Go out to every bacheorette in the land and have her try on this shoe!" He announced

"Anything for you" Ruka took the shoe and it's case gently. "I will find your true love!"

Ruka tried five houses and no one fit the shoe, the sixth however was different. He tried the shoe on Sumire but hr feet were too big to even get the toes in, and Luna's feet were so small they were lost in the slipper.

"Well it can't have been anyone in this house then." anounced the step mother.

"Hold on!" Ruka held up his hand and pointed at the auburn haired girl in pigatails sweeping in the corner.

"Oh no she's not pretty enough to be the right one!" the step mother protested.

"I'll try anyway" Ruka said slipping the shoe onto Mikan's foot "A perfect fit" he announced.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Luna protested.

"Oh yes it does!" Misaki suddenly appeared with a wave of her wand Mikan was again dressed like she was at the ball and the two stepseisters and tneir mother had vanished.

"We must take her to the palace staight away so that she may be married to the prince!" Ruka rejoiced

**Two days later**

Natsume held the diamend ring in his shakey hands "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part. Will you accept?" He slid the ring onto her finger.

"I do!" She beamed and took Natsume's ring in her hand "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part. Will you accept" Mikan shyly slipped his ring onto his finger.

"I do!" Natsume smiled briliantly

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!"

Natsume wrapped his arm around Mikan's waist and kissed her lips passionately.

Mikan giggled, spun around and threw her bouqet. Out of no where Misaki and Tsubasa both caught it, blushing furiosly.

No one knows quite what happened when Misaki made Mikan's step moth and sisters disappeared but let's just say an uncharted island went up in population by three.

That aside, they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
